neighbor
by Silent456
Summary: zuko just moved into his own apartment jet happends to be he's neighbor and maybe a partner at zuko's new job. Yaoi, slash,and AU


Chapter 1

Zuko just moved into his own apartment for the first time and he also just got out of college. Finding the apartment was hard for him because his uncle had to pay for the apartment so he had to find one cheep enough. He was going to pay the rent that meant that he had to get a job. The apartment was nice the walls were a light blue color and the apartment was a little big. It had one bedroom and one bathroom and the kitchen was medium sized like the living room that was right across form it. Zuko had been unpacking the whole day. It's not like he had a lot of stuff it was hard doing it all by him self, Seeing is he never really did any hard labor or anything. Thinking he needed a break taking the chance to find a job in the news paper. Looking he found a star bucks that just opened up a week ago around the corner, circling it he was going to check that tomorrow. It was about 12:22 PM he thought he should get up and but the covers on his bed if could find them.

After doing that he went to the kitchen to put all glasses and dishes in the cabinets and the forks and spoons away. Next he was going to fix the TV witch was hard because he did not have the instructions so he give up on that. At around 2:30 PM he was going to have lunch witch a sandwich he didn't now how to cook.

After eating he looked at the funnies in the news paper and other stuff until 4:00 PM looking at all the boxes he had to throw away getting up to go do so.

-- -- --

Jet was a young adult and the one thing he hated the most was his stupid job at star bucks, the people were so rude and annoying. He hated was his boss the most, he never does anything. All he does is sit there and talk on the phone with friends and then yell at him for not giving the people there order faster, and there is not that much employs at this place. Looking at the clock and noticing it was his lunch break. Taking four more hours of hell he went to his apartment witch was a walking distends from his job. Walking up the stairs to his apartment he saw a guy walking out the opposite side of his apartment he was caring some boxes in his hand. '_He most have just moved in_' jet thought because he's old neighbor was an old women.

Being the polite thing to do "do you need some help", he asked walking up to the boy. He most have thought about it for a while "umm I guess", he said as he handed some boxes over to jet "so when did you get were", jet asked curiously he had never seen him until today. "A week ago", he answered he had not been out the apartment a lot so he guessed that he had never seen him. Reaching the big trash cans and putting the boxes in them. "You need anything thing else", jet asked walking up the stairs with him. "Do you now how to set up a TV", he asked innocently jet raised an eyebrow at him expecting him to say something less difficult "um sure I guess", he said with a smile. Going into his house and looking around '_nice_' he thought "were is your TV", he asked "over there", he said pointing to the left.

After about a half hour of setting up the TV jet got it to work. "you want something to drink" ,zuko asked "yea that would be great", he said getting up to go take the glass "so what's your name again", jet asked seeing he didn't no the boys name. "Zuko yours", he said walking to the couch and gesturing jet to set with him. "Jet", he said setting down with zuko. They talked for couple more hours it was10:50 "I have to go back my job I'll see later ok", jet said giving zuko little friendly hug before leaving.

Walking out the door to go back to his crap job he had to go put the chairs up and lock up the shop and leave. When he got back to his apartment he wanted to go talk to zuko some more but thought he might be sleep. Opening the door to his apartment and putting the key to the shop on the counter. Going to his shower and then to his bed and going to bed and going to sleep.

-- -- --

Ok first story so be easy on me plz

Note: I don't own avatar: the last airbender ok


End file.
